Circus Bards Reboot!
by CandiedLust
Summary: Where Karkat is dragged to the circus by so called friend Sollux, sneaking out he finds himself alone with one of the circus acts. The Bard. (continued from sweettoothed austrian wannaBe, Cover by Mariegato) REBOOTED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't write this "Austrian-sweet-tooth-wannaBe" did, however they discontinued this story, And I offered to continue AND SHE ACCEPTED. (so please don't hound me on 'taking' their story..) So this is her first chapter and I will continue from here in the next chapter. LINK to the original: **** s/7792597/1/The-Circus-Bard****  
Please enjoy.**

So the circus had rocked up in town. It came every few years, Karkat used to go as a child, being dragged along by his parents, not that he really enjoyed seeing the same routines over and over again, with the circus faces just growing older and more tired each time. He finally thought he was too old to be dragged down there again, with him starting college that year, when his so called friend Sollux insisted upon going for the pure reason of annoying him. He grumbled sitting in his seat, Sollux was so kind enough to have ordered front row ones, so that the circus act would interact with the reluctant Karkat, the bastard sat to one side of him and a loud mouth drooling 5 year old to the other. Well this was fun.

Sollux chuckled at Karkat's sour expression. "You thhould thmile, they go for the thorry looking oneth." Karkat didn't respond with words, he simply gave Sollux the middle finger, he had lost all rights to comunicate with him. Seriously, all Karkat did was turn off his laptop and he did this to him. Okay, so maybe there was a couple of files that looked pretty important on there that may or may not have been saved when he shut(slammed) the laptop closed in one of their petty arguments. But this, Karkat did not deserve this, if he was pulled onto that stage, hell was going to be let loose.

Sollux kicked Karakt for sulking, which proceeded to turn into a battle of kicks as the lights went down the ring-bearer with his ridiculous get up coming out annoucing the show was about to start, a hand full of acts came out with him. This circus was weird, it always had been, they stuck to purples for a theme colour, giving it a dark feeling that used to creep Karkat out. They stopped wearing clown make up too, with more and more children developing fears of them, they took to wearing odd masks, like a masquerade circus.

The grumpy teen slouched in his seat, Sollux finally leaving him alone to watch the acts, he hung his head back, letting out a loud sigh, making absolutely clear he couldn't be more bored. He hissed as one of the acts came near him, he was not going out there. Never. Not again. He had enough as a child. With his head tilted back, he decided to take note of the giant poles holding up the circus tent, if there was one thing impressive about a circus it was how stable they were for how fast they could set up.

He caught sight of two of the circus folk climbing up one th poles to a small platform. The first was a woman, she had long, lush, wavey black hair, her eyes hidden behind a simple purple mask. She wore what look to be similar to a marching band jacket in all shades of purple with the sleaves missing, a v-line cut showed off her cleavage, something had to keep the adults entertained. He recognised her, she was the ring-bearer's wife, a trapeze act. The one climbing up after her was new though. He was much younger then her, looking about the same age as Karkat, he had the same waved hair framing his face, which was hidden behind a much more extravagant mask in the shape of a butterfly. He was a lanky teen, he wore the same type of uniform, he was proberly the ring-bearer's son and this was his first time on tour.

Karkat couldn't take his eyes off the new comer, ignoring the rest of the acts and Sollux attempts to annoy him, to further examine him. Being in a trapeze act he was obviously well toned, he didn't seem to go over board with it though, just enough to keep hold of his weight while swinging in mid air. While most acts were either nervious of completely serious going over routines, before they went of stage but he sat there with a kind of dopy looking smile on his face. Then Karkat realised, he was staring straight back at him. Karkat's cheeks heated up, he couldn't pull away from the gaze as much as he wanted to, his heart lept into his throat at the shock. His mind finally finding itself he diverted his gaze back to the stage, catching the masked teen chuckling out of the corner of his eyes.

His heart was still thumping in his chest, he didn't know why, he was only observing. Oh, god what if he saw the blush, he doubted he could see it from all the way up there, but still the thought was enough to keep Karkat's cheeks flared. He was caught staring like a girl over her crush. Damn it. "And now if you'll turn your attention to the platforms above, The Grandess and her Bard-" No Karkat didnt want to look back up, he didn't care for the ring-bearer's babbling about the dangerous act and no netting, he wasn't looking up. "Kk, you'll mith it!" Sollux, being the demon he is shoved at Karkat until he was forced to look up, was that idiot actually getting into all this circus shit? So The Bard was his stage name, it provided some explanation as to why his mask was so over the top. That's how Bard's were.

The Grandess swung first out on to the first swing, forward flipping in mid air to the next. It was going to be a swing and a catch, Karkat had seen it all before. He couldn't help but be slightly amused by Sollux's gasp, he was so easily entertained. He watched the Bard make his swing, lifting is body's weight over his head, so he swung upside down, he crowd on edge of it's seat, Karkat couldn't help but he pulled in by the flawless act the newcomer was offering. A couple of swings past untill they matched in height and speed and the bard sent himself tumbling into the air, another gasp from the crowed before he reached out caught by the grandess, who relied on her leg's strength alone to keep her and the Bard up on the swing. The crowd gave a cheer as they preformed some more minor tricks and the the circus continued.

Karkat slumped back into his seat the Grandess and her Bard disappeared back stage afterwards and he couldn't care less about the rest of the acts. He used the excuse of needing the bathroom to get out of there, not as he'd ever consider going in on of those portable cubes in which disease and bacteria gathered together. He received a text as he exited the tent it reading 'Dude, dont even thiink about leaviing ii'll kiick your a22 for iit' ..Damn fuckass, knowing everything. It didn't take long for Karkat get bored and decide it would be a good idea to sneak a look around back stage. He'd been to the circus enough times why not?

He past through the animal pens, for some reason this circus had a love for goats, not that they used them a lot in the acts, before he came to a couple smaller tents where the acts off stage waited and practiced. He peered through the entrance to the closest one to him and it just so happened to be where the trapeze act practiced, a small swing hung from the tent ceiling and there sat on the swing was the Bard. His back was turned to Karkat, he was fiddling with a phone, lazily swinging back and forth. Who knew circus folk used technology? "You stalking me, brother?" Karkat flinched, he was the only one there, was the Bard talking to him? He was his back turned how did he know he was there?

The bard, dropped backwards so he was hanging from the swing by his calves, that stupid mask still covering the most of his face. Karkat decided it was useless standing out there so he entered, the Bard didn't seem up set just curious. "Fuck no, I was looking for the one you swing with" He spoke, making up any excuse. The bard's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "That's my ma." Of course she was, well that didn't help make things any less awkward. Karkat muttered an oh, he was useless with talking to people, well in person atleast. The Bard gave a smile "It looked more like you were all fixed on me durin' the show." Karkat's cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

He moved closer to the bard to give an agressive prod to the chest. "I was not fucking fixated on you, I just happened to be dragged to see this shitty circus as a child and didn't recognise your fuckas-" Before Karkat could finish his defensive rant, that Bard caught his head in his hand tilting it upwards to press his lips against Karkat's. The smaller teen's cheeks flushed again, raising up on his toes as the Bard ran his tongue across the soft lips, granting the strange circus boy access to deepen the kiss. He let out a quiet moan, the kiss felt weird with the Bard being upside down, but it was good, the sensitive buds ran against one another, as their tongues explored each other's mouths, fighting for dominance in the kiss. The smaller teen gripped the Bard's curls between his fingers, the kiss sending shivers through him.

The Bard pulled away, grinning as Karkat lightly panted to catch his breath. "You were sayin'?" Karkat melted that voice, it had him captured in a dazed state, wanting more. "I.. U-Umm..." He attempted to stutter a reply failing as he lost all thoughts, looking into the Bard's gorgeous indigo eyes. The Bard's grin widened at the state he'd put Karkat in, coming down off the swing to stand. He was much taller on the floor Karkat had to tilt his head to meet his gaze. "How 'bout we make out some more, while you try to remember." Not intending to wait for a reply the Bard leaned down to press their lips together again in a lustful Kiss. The smaller teen, giving into his every will, wrapping his arms around the stranger pulling him closer to himself.

He backed Karkat up until he was against a large stool, it was more like a table, they used to stand animals onto sometimes, it came up to the bottom of Karkat's back. Karkat moaned against the taller teen's lips, pressing against him, gripping his har again as they kissed. The bard started to bend Karkat back against the stool, his lips moving down to kiss and nip at the pale neck, one hand moving up under his shirt, roaming over his body, searching out Karkat's sensitive places, caressing them, earning him more moans. Karkat arched his spine, his elbows leant against the stool to keep him upstraight, his legs buckling under the sensation of the Bard, up against him, his hands and mouth over him, claiming every inch of Karkat for himself.

Karkat shivered as his shirt was removed so the Bard's skilled lips could travell down his body, biting at the skin, leaving his mark over the small teen's torso. Karkat tugged at the Bard's uniform until it came loose, running his hands over the taller male's defined chest, it only made him even more embarrassed as he wasn't masciline at all he was small, slender, delicate looking. Not that the Bard was treating him like he was delicate, he snaked his hand into the back of Karkats pants, squeezing the soft, round cheek in his hand, digging his nails in, Karkat moaned, arching against the taller male, The Bard using his body to push Karkat back down, grinding against him, moaning himself at the friction between the bodies.

He wasted no time in pushing a finger into Karkat's entrance, Karkat jumping at the sudden action, biting his lip as the bard thrusted the digit adding another stretching him out. The smaller teen winced in his moans, tensing slightly, the pain felt good, he liked it, his breathing growing heavy as he rolled his hips between the taller male's groin and fingers.

Satisfied Karkat had been stretched enough The Bard removed his fingers, flipping Karkat on to his front, pulling the pants off his delicate frame. He grinned, licking his lips at the sight, his arousal ached for it, he pulled away his clothes that were in the way and lined up. Karkat flushed, finally questioning what he'd gotten himself into, but like he was going to stop it, he wanted it to much, he jolted up on his elbow as the Bard forced his way in, moaning loudly as he was stretched further, shaking lightly at the sensation of being filled by him. The Bard let out a growl, with out waiting for Karkat's okay, he started thrusting hard into him, burying himself deep inside the smaller male. Karkat dug his nails into the surface under him, he could hardly breath, God, this hurt and he loved it, he screamed his moans as the Bard grew faster in his thrusts, gripping Karkat's hips pulling them back against himself.

"F-Fuck!" With no name to scream Karkat called out curses instead, he flung his head back as the Bard leaned over him, agressively lapping and biting into the smaller male's shoulder, he moved one hand from Karkat's hips, to interlace his finger's with Karkat's, seeing the teen tearing up slightly, his insides burned as the Bard forced deeper inside hitting something, sending Karkat over the edge, his vision going blank as thrusts continued, his mouth hung open to scream in pleasure but nothing came out, it was too intense. He shuddered as the Bard climaxed, filling him with his seed before collapsing on to the stool as the Bard pulled out, heavily panting, squirming at the mixture of pain and pleasure still waving through his body, slowly dying down.

The Bard slid down to sit on the floor, also panting combing a hand through his hair. "Mother of fuck.." Karkat squirmed onto his front, his body ached from it all but it was worth it, he fixed his pants, finding his shirt and pulling that back on, he'd have to wash once he got home. "Do you always fuck with the audiance?"

"Nah, just the cute ones." The bard chuckled, fixing his mask which had some how managed to stay on his face through the experiance, which annoyed Karkat. The Bard fixed his own clothes before standing and moving to leave. "Wait, your just going to fuck off?" Karkat growled, receiving a mocking chuckle in return. "No, you are. My ma will be pissed if she finds you back here." And with that said the Bard disappeared of out the tent. Karkat sulked for a moment, mumbling curses, he didnt expect anything to come of this but from him to leave just like that? Arsehole!

Grumbling he stood, attempting to make his walk as normal as he possibly could he left the tent, the circus crowd just leaving, he caught up with Sollux, whom he'd completely forgot about when he was with the Bard. "Where the fuck did you go?"

"Why should I tell you?" He said before preforming the best stomp off he could in his state and ignoring Sollux's reasons. When they returned back to the apartment, Karkat flipped open his laptop checking his messages. His idiot 'best friend' had left countless messages asking where he was.

TC: BrOtHeR?

TC: YoU tHeRe BeSt FrIeNd?

TC: KaRkLeS?

TC: :o(

CG: YEAH, YEAH, IM HERE FUCKASS.

CG: WHAT?

TC: I jUsT mEt ThIs CuTe LiTtLe MoThEr FuCkEr

TC: He WaS AlL gRuMpY LiKe YoU

CG:... I DONT CARE GAMZEE

TC: AwWw, I sTiLl LoVe YoU BeSt FrIeNd ToO. hOnK. hOnK.

CG: WHATEVER.

Karkat didn't understand why Gamzee instisted upon telling him all this nonsense. He spilled just about everything that happened to him to Karkat. He had to wonder whether he was really this much of a idiot in real life, they'd never met face to face and Karkat didn't have the guts to ask him. So they just remained internet friends for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks slowly ticked by since Karkat had met with the bard. Thoughts on the encounter still lingered though, a small nuisance pounding the back of his mind. Karkat couldn't figure out why the one night stand lingered in his head unlike the many others forgotten in his past. Sex was fun, and no mystery to Karkat's life, but this time was different. He ran a hand through his hair, Stupid. He was being stupid again, it wasn't different. If anything was different it was the fact that that idiot had got it with him, seriously was he getting so desperate to do it with weird hillbillies? He shuddered at the thought. Falling back on to his bed he wrenched his eyes closed and rubbed his temples. Karkat knew he couldn't just sit here, he had to get his mind off of this and into something more fun, something that could get him laid, he needed it.

Karkat's feet automatically took him to the pounding music of the club, turns and paths long memorized. He knew exactly what would happen once he got in, someone would see him and offer to buy such 'a innocent young boy' a drink, get him drunk and then fuck him senseless in the back of his car. And that's just what he needed. However today was different, today as not one man up to him when he sat at the bar, in fact, the whole club was fairly quiet today, empty and boring. Sollux number showed on his phone, vibrating in his long forgotten bag, someone was coming.

The flirting was soon back and forth in rapid fire at an older mans offer to buy him a drink. Karkat accepted with just enough hesitation to create a little desperation on the other side. Noticing his phones blinking Karkat's held up a finger to check who had messaged him, seeing Sollux's call. Confusion took over his brain and he wondered if he should ditch his plans and call back. The genuine curiosity made Karkat too preoccupied to see the small pill dissolving in his drink and the sour mood he was in made him to disinterested to callback.

It took much longer than expected to take effect, making the man grow impatient. The discussion was filled innuendo and it was clear Karkat was ready to go, however the other was hesitant wanting to run out the clock to make transport more efficient. Growing bored with the mans way to drag everything out Karkat's pick up lines became lazy and he stood up to use the restroom, planning to sneak out when everything became blurry. The man was right there however, and convinced him to take a break in his car, thinking that he was finally ready, Karkat happily obliged.

While being guided to the mans car Karkat turned to vomit, the red mixed in was unseen in his eyes. It was disgusting, he thought, letting himself drink this much. How many did he even have? Struggling not to vomit again he decided it wasn't worth finding out. The car he entered was parked far away from the club and was surprisingly nice, but with a strong scent of ancepitics. Karkat was aggravated when the other sat in the drivers seat and started the car, he was about to say something when he realized his lips were rubber, and his tongue was jelly. This wasn't how usually he acted when he was drunk, he knew this for sure. Rage filled him when he realized he had been drugged, he spat slightly on the cars shining dashboard trying to throw a fit, but thats was all he managed before everything faded to black.

The man starting the car was ready to get out of here a soon as possible, slightly paranoid at what could happen next. However when he saw a boy running full speed towards the car, and being in front of the him before he could even blink. A sigh broke out at the work he still had to do. Soon he noticed the kid's eyes were set on the slut. He grimaced realizing he wouldn't be able to just hit this kid and move on, Sliding out of the car's open door he stood, staring straight into the boy's eyes.

"What do you want." He sneered looking at the kid's scrawny frame with disgust. The kid was fuming and pissed, he swore to god he was foaming at the mouth.

"Like you don't know!" It took everything not to laugh, the kids lisp was loud and couldn't be taken seriously. He began wondering about how to go about this as the baseball bat he had pulled into his right hand felt more prevalent. Luckily he didn't have to think it through to much as the boy ran towards him, the boy's foolishness made him crack a smile as he swung meeting its target head on.

Shoving the boys body into his back seat was a nuisance with gangly limbs that wouldn't go in, throwing the bat on top of his body, he was back to where he left off. After all of this he wished driving away to be easy, but today was not this workers lucky day as his phone went off, the well known purple hue taking over his phone. Bluetooth clicked on with no permission and he swallowed thickly.

"Well? Did you complete your task Darkleer?" Thick and to the point, this guy never was one for pleasantries.

"I got him and one other." A satisfied grunt was heard before the bluetooth clicked off and he was left in silence again, driving down the long road. He had to say, he felt bad for these kids.

A/N: Reboot takes its first chapter fast and by storm, don't worry it will become clearer the farther we get. Hoped you enjoyed, please r/r!


	3. Chapter 3

Stagnant air swirled with dust, mold in the corners of the room with a locked door. Those are the first things you noticed. No one has entered, no one has left, no one is here. You are alone. Your are scared. The only noise heard is the screeching of the carnival rides and the deafening music. Your own screams refuse to reach your ears. Knuckles, knees and elbows are bleeding, pain. But it keeps you sane. The only way to know you aren't asleep, that this isn't a dream. Lips are chapped, your throat is torn. Tiredness pulls at your eyes, you know you'll die soon. Were you just brought here to rot? It seems unusual, pointless. It seems to be same thing everyday, just waiting.

You wake up, food is in the corner. Nothing else changes. You stare into it, wondering what could be in it, wonder if its poisoned. You eat it, desperation taking over. This is pathetic, and everything seems odd here. Its not just that you are in an unmoving train car, but the air of this circus is off. Maybe you are finally going insane.

The room has a bed and stored circus supplies, you are curled up near clubs when someone walks in. You were waiting for this. Swallow thickly and know what you have to do, its risky, but rather you be dead then sit through this. your palms become sweaty as you clench and unclench your fist onto a club, the man gets closer. wait, swing too early and its over… closer, closer, swing! a dull thunk is heard, disgusting.

You run. Scared beyond the point of recognizing backgrounds. You hand refuses to let go of the club. Every so often a crack is heard. If its you swinging you can't register. To long in that room, to long since you've seen humans. They are all nothing now, things to you. Much to unreal.

You've been going through doors. New surroundings cover you, drown you, scare you. No, you are past the point of being scared. This new feeling has no fear, its.. power. A new door appears, much nicer than the rest. And light, light is coming out. All this time in the dark makes you giddy. Running through you stop, this is not outside. There is no ground, only carpet. There is no sun, but lamps. There are no crowds, one man. He looks proud.

You and no longer scared, you are strong, you swing. You miss. You fall. You are hit. Pain. Darkness. You stare at the man who hit you before its all over; dark hair, long and untamed, painted face, rainbow hands. He is disgusting, he smiles, and he strikes.

"Nice job, _Bard._" He spits, confusion takes over in the last moments, your name isn't bard...is it?

A/N: I bet you all thought it would be Karkat, eh? Its Gamzees past! So the POV will change depending on the chapters mood, its my artist choice /shrugs/. The theme song for this is going to be Hateful Wonderland no question. Ok I got the warnings for this story in a line: Violence, Abduction, Masochism, Implied Sex, and Self harm. The Characters will be Slightly OC and I apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up in the car is the furthest thing from pleasant and you can feel your head pound with every beat of your heart. Looking through your painful haze you see Karkat lying in the passenger seat pale, sweating and each breath looking like its his last. Your condition makes your body scream to lie back down and fall into the abyss. But you know that you can't; Karkat needs help and based on how you feel, you need just as much. The car feels cramped and hot, and it becomes progressively more impossible to breathe, each breath feels like fire, your muscles ache and you need to get out of here. Hands desperately claw for a handle, an escape. You body tells you that you will die if you don't get out of here now.

The door swings open like nothing and you roll out like a sack of potatoes, ungraceful and unable to hold itself up. You hit the dirt floor and it feels like those stupid drug hazes you see in the movies. There is someone leaning on the car on the phone, he looks at you in annoyance before making his way over. Your body won't move, Karkat's still stuck in the car, and this man might kill you. You try to stand, falling back on your face over and over again, feeling stupid, feeling pathetic. You're picked up and punched in the face over and over again, your glasses break and you can feel the tears prick your eyes.

You swear when looking up into the small amount of sky you can see a man on the roofs, watching, like this is his favorite Tv show. Your breath leaves you drifting up onto the breeze, up to the man.

Suddenly the man is coming crashing down, you are barely able to roll out of his grip and the fall of his heavy body. Suddenly there is blood everywhere and you see his eyes, the eyes boy you always wanted to protect. They are tearful and angry, and his breathing is labored, you never wanted to see him like this. His hands never leave the broken sign and it comes down, over and over again, ripping through meat and bone. His knuckles are white and you want to hold him until he calms down, but you're too scared, too scared of him. His mouth is all drool and blood and he is crying now. All the red on his face in contrast to his pale skin makes you think of those clowns.

The body in front of you is not longer recognizable when he stops, he stands in horror and throws up nothing but bile and alcohol, it adds to the mutilated body. As he walks towards you and you see his face drop further when you flinch. The shoes he's wearing makes it hard for him to pick up your glasses off the concrete. The glasses cut on him and he starts to break them more and cry quietly. It all stops as suddenly as it started and he reaches the hand filled with glass out towards the sky. You cry, and go to hold his other hand. You say you're sorry, so does he.

Its atop the roofs, laughing. And you both know the two of you are in too deep and can no longer go back, suddenly wish you were like Karkat who stands tall against the laughs, but you can only hold your head and wish it would leave.

A/N: WOW, This was actually really hard to write! Short chapter because action.


End file.
